Lori Helenski Fox
Lori is a major member of Smoosh, and one of the few females. Created by SegaServ(Or, Segaguycrazy), is one of the few charcters created by him. She has been there for Smoosh, since Chapter V Background Lori's life before joining Smoosh was a: werid, hard, but somehow happy life. When Lori was little, her mom told her stories about the white stripe in their hair. And how, it seems to make her family to gain new ablities needed in life. It was until she was 5 or 6 years old when she got this white stripe in her hair, from rainy days in her town of Metro-Paramus. From there, her dad expected to be better then everybody else, in life. (More esspically the town she lived in) Her dad put her in Paramus Techwood boarding school/miltiary traning High School, in order for to be sucessful, just as her family. When she was old enough. She aced all of test and exams and soon got bored of all it. Which is how she met Jack. She met him causing some pranks in he military classes. Which is how they started to be friends. After a while, her dad started to notice how bad she was doing class. And started to disown. Which started to hurt her emotionally. Luckly, she was able to past her school's exit exam and fulfill the jobs she wanted, to impress her family and her dad. Personality Lori is a kind but sometimes short tempered if things don't go right. It's mostly due to the stress on her jobs that go with. Working 20+ jobs is hard enough if you don't have these problems. She can be a bit of an energentic one if you feed her some caffine, which makes her anger go away. BenX9000R-Blodia See: BenX9000R-Blodia Ben is a servbot that follows Lori around. Similar to Mortal, he can morph, but only into machines and other mechanical devices(Mostly he turns to a mecha). Most members of Smoosh find him annoying. He wears a Bionicle mask, that looks almost the same as Toa Tahu's mask. And carries his flame sword in combat. He was created by Tron Bonne as the 42nd servbot and carried various jobs around her ship. Lori found him one day in a junkyard in a pile of scrap. Tron Bonne threw him a by an acident.(Or it is?) Tron Bonne let Lori keep him in a card game. Lori also, programed Ben with all kinds of gizzmos and stuff in him, even voice clips(Of everything you can imagine), also songs. Ablittlies and Weapons/Items Lori, as you know can use her job experince as in combat. Lori carries her BFG and katanna, in combat. Inculding, some other minor items. Lori, can get shocked by lighting. Which causes her to get intense knowledge of different careers and abillities, in life. Also, having the quicknesss and agilty of fox is another abillty. Well, obivoulsy..... Special Moves Coming Soon! Theme Song thumb|300px|left|Lori's theme Jobs done so far This is list of Lori's job's she's done in her lifetime. 1. C.I.A Spy 2.Yu-Gi-Oh Dualist 3. Sargent In The Army 4. Swimsuit Model 5. Yoga teacher 6. Mechanic 7. Inventor 8. Archeologist 9. Fighter Pilot 10. F-Zero Pilot 11. A Clerk At a 7/11 12. Clerk 13. SWAT Team Member 14. Computer Hacker 15. Bounty Hunter 16. Lawyer 18. Architect 19. Toucher 20. Gun Collector TCG Card Text ﻿Anthro - Various - Smoosh ♀ Bonus: 1 Cost: 3 3/3/3 Versatile When a card on your side gets any type of Tokens placed on it, double the amount of Tokens being placed on it. Trivia *Her favorite movie is The Matrix, Mission Impossible, The Terminator and Mad Max *If you give her Green Tea she will talk Japanesse, really. Which leads to the fact that she has a Japanesse-Russian-American heritage. *Originally Ben was going to wear the Ignika or the Mask of life. *Ben has the tendency to act like Giygas when he malfunctions, it's mostly to scare people tho. *Her favorite animes are Cowboy Bebop and Battle Angel *Lori's favorite band is Vangelis and Daft Punk. *Her favorite Street Fighter character is Cammy and M.Bison. *Lori is a queen when it comes to fighting games. Mainly she has won both Brawl and Melee tourneyments. *Lori thinks very high of herself, but she's just as good as the rest of Smoosh. *Lori has some bad grammar. (hint hint) *Lori's favourite food is Japanesse Curry Rice and her favourite drink is red wine or Vodka. *It's suggested that Lori's Doosh counterpart would be a Wolf who's done jobs, doubled than Lori. And who has German-Italian-American heritage. *Lori will get anyoned if you say Jack is her boyfriend.(Same thing goes for Jack) There just best of friends, nothing else really. *If you didn't noitce, Lori likes Cyber Punk things. *Her home town of Metro-Paramus, was based upon Paramus, New Jersey. Which was the setting of the 1982 movie Tron(Outside the computer.) The city's dystopian part was based on Blade Runner, and Robocop as well. And if you ask where she lives, it's in the good part of town. *Lori has a fear of scorpions. *The creator of the this character will start making changes. In order to kill of the Mary Sue. So, be aware.... Category:Characters Category:Smoosh